


Under The Bleaches

by Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Top John Laurens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep/pseuds/Alexander_honestly_needs_sleep
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the 'straightest guy ever's' best friend. But, when suddenly he's kissed by the mentioned,  suddenly he's thrusted into a whole world of chaos.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Under The Bleaches

**Author's Note:**

> um hi welcome

John was not gay.

Not gay. He was straight. Straighter than well - a ruler. That’s the way he put it. ‘ _ I’m not gay’,  _ he would say to his football team mates or pretty much everybody who passed him. An unexpected breakup swept the school, that of  _ John Laurens himself and a miss Martha Manning.  _ Martha was a socialite, a smart and competent young lady who stood her ground. She was the  _ it girl _ , or, little miss popular if you well. At the hearing of the unexpected breakup, suddenly things shifted. 

John Laurens had held all responsibility. ‘I’m not gay. She’s just not right for me’, he would hold his hands out, blocking any criticism. But how could anybody drop little miss popular. Afterall, she was perfect. John was just like her, but different. He was just as popular, just as smart, just as beautiful, but unlike her, he was guilty.

He initiated the break up and anger had swept up the school. A social outcry was the result and John was just as confused. The relationship wasn’t right and John had fallen out of interest. He did what any gentleman would do and rightfully ended things. But, he could not understand the resentment.

Enter, Alexander Hamilton. Alexander, John’s best friend. Alexander was the opposite of both John and Martha. He seemed to have no claim to popularity at all. Afterall, he started the school year knowing absolutely nobody. With shaking hands he came into the school, and suddenly he was thrusted into the school system.

He found it funny. The American school system was weird, and Alexander could rant about it all day. Funny little acronyms, funny little systems and very funny students. The students he found the weirdest . They came from all different backgrounds and religions. No one cared if you were legal or illegitimate, they cared so less about everything it was - a culture shock. They wore, or had for that matter, items that Alexander could not ever imagine. And, to top it all off, they were sickeningly rude.

Alexander knew kids could be cruel. Commenting about your birth status, what your parents did for a living or shaming you for what you believed in. But - Alexander didn’t know that kids could be vile like this. They commented on the weirdest things. Alexander didn’t know that what you were wearing could be detailed as being, ‘wrong’. Was there a right way to dress?

One day, Alexander walked into school and a tall boy had laughed at his shoes. He had looked up at the boy, ‘ _ What?’. _

_ ‘You know what’,  _ and then the boy had walked away.

He just ended up guessing his shoes ‘look bad’. 

But. 

Things changed when he met John Laurens.

John? Alexander didn’t know how to describe the tall blonde boy. He was strong and extremely handsome and had a great smile. But - he was a footballer and that was an immediate no go.

Somehow, they started talking.

Alexander didn’t know how it happened - or why it happened but it started with a blue pen.

‘ _ Can I borrow a pen?’, John asked Alexander, a smirk on his face. Alexander nodded and handed him a shiny blue pen. _

The pen was never returned up until the end of the day and when it happened, he had left a little crumpled note attached, ‘ _ DM me - @Jl_2004’. _

It all started with that stupid little blue pen. Suddenly Alexander was thrusted into the whole football scene and he ended up becoming John’s number one supporter.

“Hey you coming to the game on Friday night?,” John slid down next to him, handing him a roll which had mayonnaise oozing from the centre. Alexander nodded, “you bet.” He grinned, unwrapping the cling wrap

“Do you mind staying after school?,” John asked quietly as he unwrapped the dressed roll. “Oh?” Alexander responded and took a bite, the mayonnaise dripping out and dribbling down his chin.

John leaned over, a napkin in his hand and patted down Alexander’s chin. “Mayonnaise.”

“Ah,” Alexander paused, “continue?”

“Ah- yeah yeah right. Um I got practice this afternoon. If you could stay that would be awesome.” John finally said and got back into his food.

“The team hate me tho-” he took another bite but put the roll down.

“So? You can sit underneath the bleachers.” John continued on. “I’ll even drop you home.”

“Fine I’ll stay back,” he hesitantly said, earning a grin from the blonde boy.

“Perfect.” They continued on with their food, Alexander at one point getting chicken stuck in his throat which made John instantly panic but Alexander put a hand out and insinuated that he was fine and the chicken was gone. John blushed at his brashness but took back to his seat. 

\----

Practice went longer than Alexander had anticipated. The blonde boy was off playing and Alexander could not wait until John had his rest break.

It was small and confined underneath the bleaches and he was sure he had grass stuck to his ass. But - he couldn’t get up. If he got up surely someone would hear and he would get called out.

The football team was made up of idiots, or as the rest of the school like to call them, ‘himbos’. Alexander laughed at the term, but he was so sure John wasn’t a himbo. He was definitely good looking but he was so sure he was smart. He may not get straight A’s but he got good grades at least.

But for the rest of them he could totally agree. They were tall and hunky but they were absolute dumbasses. And they liked to make people, boys in particular, feel horrible by their height or muscle mass. Alexander was a victim. Even though he was best friends with the blonde boy he was still a soul target. He got called twink a lot.

And honestly? Fair enough. Alexander had even agreed to that statement, but Alexander, he was not weak. If he needed to he could indeed protect himself.

But when it came to sports he was hopeless. The only sport he was very good at was catch. He was fine with throwing a soft ball to and forth, but nothing less or nothing more. John had wheezed when Alexander gloated about how good he was at the game.

  
  


He ended up screaming and weakling insulting John that day.

John could at least say for the first time he had cried because of laughter.

But - the footballers were not someone to mess with. They did not go easy on Alexander. No, they went as hard as they could. John wasn’t always there to protect him and when he wasn’t there things were fatal.

“Hey-”

Alexander turned around and sighed with relief. “John. Hi.” He smiled pleasingly at the sight of his beloved friend.

“Hi.” He sat down next to Alexander and grabbed his hand.

Alexander blushed even though he knew it meant nothing. “How was the first half of practice?”

“Painful,” John replied, sweat racing down the side of his face, “but good now that I’m here with you.

Alexander giggled. “You flatter me,” he fluttered his eyelashes, accentuating the mood. “I do. Anyways shut your eyes,” he stated quickly.

“What?,” he gulped. “Why?”

“Do you trust me?” John asked and leaned in a little. Alexander stared at John. “Yeah?”

“Then shut your eyes,” John chuckled.

Alexander blushed and followed through with it, his eyes shutting tight.

“When can I o-” John leaned in and tugged out the hair tied back. Flowing auburn locks fell to the smaller boys shoulders - and suddenly, the mood had changed. Alexander shivered but sat still, trying to be a ‘good boy’ if you will. John smirked and leaned in, smashing his lips against the ginger boys’.

Alexander almost jerked back but contained himself from doing so. He thought for a second before kissing back.

And suddenly, it was as if they were having a kissing fight. John pushed Alexander down a bit and wrapped an arm around Alexander’s waist and held him there firmly. Alexander’s arm clung to John, the arm snaking around his neck.

John brought his tongue into the mix and Alexander gasped quickly but refused to move at all. It was starting to get too hot in his green sweater and suddenly he had the urge to pull it off.

It was intense, almost as intense as the hurricane he faced almost 3 years ago But this was so much nicer.

“John!?” 

John quickly pulled away, his arm realising from Alexander’s waist. Alexander quickly slipped and fell back onto the grass, going limp.

“It’s not what it looks like-”

“Who’s the smoking hot chick,” one of the boys laughed. Alexander internally growled,  _ Thomas-fucking-Jefferson. _

“She’s pretty!” Another one laughed. John frowned at the small group, which was made up of the people Alexander most hated. The football team, excluding John of course (shh John is Alex’s favourite),  _ Thomas Jefferson, Charles lee, George King, Samuel Seabury and James Reynolds.  _

“Oh yeah she is. This um Alexandria, my uh, girlfriend.” He smiled without disturbance and kinda nudged at Alexander to go along with it. “Right, um hi I’m Alexandria,” Alexander said quietly in a sweet voice.

The boys all seemed to chorus an, ‘awww’. “So where you from?” George asked, smirking a little,

“Um, the girls school,” he looked away, pushing back some hair behind his ear.

“The one that’s half an hour away?” James piked in, taking a step towards the couple.

“Yeah- it’s a little far,” he looked down, making sure to not look at any of them. “So how long have you been dating?” Thomas turned to John who shrugged. “A couple weeks. It’s like nothing too serious-”

“Then we can have a turn with her,” James’ voice piped up again, who took a step further. “NO! I mean no - she’s mine.” John lashed out quickly, but toned it down soon. “She’s my girlfriend come on guys.”

The footballers all grinned. “So it is serious?” Charles smiled ear to ear, “cute,” he continued. 

John nodded slowly. “Yeah-”

“Look we’re holding a party on the weekend. You and Alexandria should come,” Thomas stated once more. “It’ll be fun, plus we’ll have, ahem, fun juice there,” he winked casually at the both of them.

“Yeah yeah we’ll be there. Right, Alexandria?” Alexander hesitated for a second before nodding. “Of course babe.”

The boys all grinned and suddenly Alexander didn’t know what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
